


That's My Usual Face

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You have a “resting bitch face” and Inigo swears his heart stopped the first time he sees you smile.





	That's My Usual Face

In the future where Inigo and the others came from, it was exceedingly rare to find people smiling. Perhaps that’s why it’s sort of become a personal mission of the aspiring dancer to make sure that the people around him were always smiling—within reason of the situation, of course. If he had to play the part of a dandy fool, then he would do so as long as it can brighten someone’s spirit.

When the mercenary finally met up with his allies and joined the Shepherds, he quickly got to work; meaning he wasted no time at all in throwing words of endearment left and right to all the females. Most either ignored the young man or regarded him with disdain, but he was determined to make each and every single one of them smile at least once. Surprisingly enough, he succeeded. Though a majority of them were mocking and teasing, Inigo considered them a success. All that was left was you.

Inigo doesn’t think he’s ever seen you smile once since he first laid eyes on you. Your eyes held a certain sharpness to them, and the corners of your lips tugged the slightest bit downwards, making it seem like your mouth was permanently painted into a scowl. Because of your features, people were either too intimidated or thought you wanted to be left alone, so very few people ever approached you without good reason. It didn’t necessarily help that you never initiated conversations or lingered in crowds, almost always keeping to yourself.

Determined to get you to crack a smile this time, Inigo walks up to you, your figure hunched over a tome that you decided to try studying to kill some time. “Good afternoon, milady!” The mercenary stops just in front of you and greets you with an exaggerated bow, his right hand hovering over his heart while his left arm moved to his back.

Glancing up from the inked text on the page you were reading, you shoot Inigo an unimpressed look before turning your attention back to the tome on your lap. “Good afternoon, Inigo.” At the very least, you’re courteous enough to return the greeting which is more than the mercenary can ask for. It means you’re somewhat willing to converse which means he might have a chance.

“And what’s a fair maiden such as yourself doing on this fine day?” The young man asks as he folds both of his hands behind his back and bends forward so that he’s eye-level with you. He offers a prompting hum for your response while curiously tilting his head to the side.

Not even sparing him a glance this time, you answer, “I’m no ‘fair maiden’. If you’re in search of them, there are many others in this camp who fit that title such as Maribelle or Lissa.”

“You give yourself far too little credit,” Inigo insists. “You’re just as beautiful as the other women, if not more so.”

Sighing to yourself, you close your eyes as you shut the cover of the tome you were reading. When you open your eyes once again, it’s to shoot Inigo a pointed look. “Your empty flattery will get you nowhere with me, Inigo. I will not go to drink tea with you, so why do you insist and keep on pestering me?”

“Honestly?” Inigo questions if you want a truthful response, and you nod your head. The mercenary beams at you as he says, “It’s so that I can see you smile!”

That surely wasn’t the answer you were expecting, and you arch an eyebrow up with intrigue. “Oh? And is my smile that important?”

The aspiring dancer nods his head without missing a beat. “Of course!”

You place your palms flat on the crate you’re sitting on to support your weight as you lean back, your curiosity piqued. At first, you thought Inigo was bothering you to go out for tea because he was some kind of playboy, but if his true reason was to get to see you smile, then that changes your view of him.

Taking your silence as his cue to continue, Inigo says, “You always look so upset, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happy. I thought maybe some tea might lighten your mood.”

“I’ve been happy on many occasions, Inigo,” you tell him with a sour look, giving your words a hint of irony. “It’s just that I don’t…” you trail off, chewing on your bottom lip for the appropriate explanation. “… _express it_ as well as you or others. My face just always looks angry or upset, but that doesn’t mean my mood matches my face.”

“Then can’t you show little old Inigo here a smile?” The mercenary gently urges, even flashing you a wink.

Although a part of you feels compelled to have the corners of your lips tug upwards due to the young man’s silly antics, you don’t want to give him the satisfaction of one just yet. Keeping your expression neutral, you casually shrug your shoulders. “There’s no point in me just smiling without good reason and lacking genuinity. If you want me to smile, then make me,” you challenge the mercenary.

Never one to back away from a challenge, especially from someone such as yourself, Inigo finds himself growing interested at the conversation in hand. There’s a slight hint of confidence in his voice as he hums, seemingly fascinated by your challenge. “And what can I do to possibly make you smile? I don’t know much about you, after all, so I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Well, that’s for you to figure out,” you reply smoothly. “Although… there might just be _one_ thing…”

“And what’s that?”

Holding back an amused smirk, you suggest, “A dance from you.” At that, Inigo’s expression falters, but he quickly regains himself; however, there’s no way you can miss the redness of his cheeks. You continue, “I’ve heard some people speaking great praise of your dancing skills. I appreciate the arts, so I’m very interested in what your dances are like.”

“Er, I… Uh, that’s…” Inigo is at a loss for words, his usual confidence crumbling down as he shows a more meek and bashful side of him. He looks at anywhere but you, and he doesn’t realize that he’s even started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

Unable to help yourself, you hide your mouth with your hand and giggle. The light ringing sound of your giggles catches the mercenary’s attention almost immediately, and he finally brings himself to look back at you, completely stunned. His lips part, but he makes no sound as he’s too busy listening to your voice.

When you finally stop giggling, you bring your hand down to your lap and offer Inigo the smile he was so determined to see. It’s _different_ from what he’s expecting, and he takes a sharp inhale of air before unknowingly holding his breath. Inigo can feel his cheeks warming up once again, but it’s not from embarrassment but rather something else. His heart rate increases, and the young man can practically hear it in his ears as he stares at you and the radiance of your smile.

Standing up from your seat, you dust yourself off, that smile still etched on your features, and Inigo can’t look away even if he wanted to. “I must admit, Inigo, I quite like you. You’re very amusing.”

With those final words, you excuse yourself and walk away. The aspiring dancer finally lets out the breath that he was unaware of even holding, and he covers his mouth with his hand to hide away his expression. His heart is still racing in his chest, the sight of your joyful visage lingering in the back of his mind as he tries to calm himself.

If he has to suck up his shyness and perform for you just to see that smile again, then he wouldn’t mind. He would do absolutely anything for you and that smile.


End file.
